


The (Other) Wedding

by Olpgurl



Series: Perfectly Arranged [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Drinking, F/M, POV Poe Dameron, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olpgurl/pseuds/Olpgurl
Summary: With two months left until their own wedding, Rey and Poe head to Alderaan for her sister’s.  Rey finally gets to meet the Best Man and Poe finally figures out something important about Rey.





	The (Other) Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been stuck with sporadic internet for two weeks while waiting for a new modem, so this just kept getting added to. So is there totally a Dune joke, yes. Why? Just because I was dying without internet.

Kes had had enough, it was kind of becoming a trend. But really what did his dad expect, it was the first time they’d really been apart since Alderaan. And now she was back there and he was still on the plane. Fuck Alderaan, seriously. They still had half and hour before they arrived but at least Leia was letting them go directly to the palace. A week was way too long for them to be split up, and if his dad’s grumbling was anything to go on, he agreed. But Rey was maid of honour, she’d needed to be there for her sister. 

They finally arrived, but the pomp had to be seen to this time. He wanted nothing more than to find his fiancée for a little alone time but he got the distinct feeling it wasn’t going to happen. They were both shuffled off to meet with the Queen and her son, not the start he was hoping for. His dad and Leia seemed fine to go through the usual pleasantries but he was itching to sneak his phone out. Was it too much to ask to talk to Rey first? Apparently yes. He knew he was zoning out, he’d worked late every night this week to keep himself occupied, so the question went unheard. 

“Well?” she asked again. At least she looked amused instead of pissed. 

He had no clue what was going on, Kes looked blank but Solo? He was shaking his head subtly, truly annoyed. “Of course, your Majesty.”

“Good,” she replied primly. “You’ll be brothers soon, this will be a great way to get to know each other. And since Rey will be at the bachelorette party, you’ll have something to keep you amused. I doubt you want to spend tonight with us.”

Wait, what? Did I just agree to going to Ben fucking Solo’s bachelor party? This is what I get for being a dick. 

 

*****

 

They were finally shown to their rooms, he had a night of maker knows what to look forward to. He leaned back against the door with a sigh, he had an hour to get ready. He was a little surprised they’d been put up in the family wing this time but he supposed they would actually be family pretty soon. He finally looked at the room, all of the creature comforts this time. His things were here but the room already looked inhabited, clothes scattered around like someone had gotten ready in a hurry. Well at least one of the Skywalkers wasn’t a damn prude. He had to be sharing with Rey but she wasn’t here. He reached for his cell. 

The phone only rang once. “Save me!” she moaned. “You’re finally here, right?”

He couldn’t help the chuckle. “I’d love to sweetheart but I didn’t bring the bike this time.”

Rey let out a groan. “So steal the jet, you can fly it I’m sure,” she whined. “I don’t want to spend my night babysitting my drunk sister and her friends!”

“I can fly anything but I’m pretty sure I’d be disowned if I stranded Kes here,” he replied.

She was quiet for a moment, the sounds of loud giggling in the background. “I’m okay with that,” she retorted finally. 

“So you’d still marry me if I wasn’t a prince?” he asked with a smile. 

“Of course not, I need to make a good political marriage. But I promise I will bring you back to Jakku as my bound concubine,” she teased. “I wouldn’t leave you to starve in the streets.”

He rolled his eyes. “I guess I can accept that,” he replied. “I’ll meet you outside in 10 minutes. I’d rather be disowned than go to your cousin’s bachelor party.”

“I don’t want to know, do I?” she asked with a laugh

“Nope,” he replied. “So what are the chances of seeing you anytime soon? I’m in our room. At least I’m hoping it’s our room. It’s that or some woman is in for a nasty surprise.”

She gave a big sigh. “Well if you’re going to Ben’s thing, I won’t see you until later when we join up at the end of the night. Bridezilla won’t let me leave, she’s already giving me a funny look. So be good, don’t get too wasted. I need to go.”

She hung up before he could even say bye. 

 

*****

 

He was dragging his feet but he really didn’t want to go. The thought of pissing off Leia Organa was the only reason he was bothering at all. So he marched (okay, slow walked) himself through the palace to where he was supposed to meet up with the groom to be and the group of friends he didn’t want anything to do with. Hux would be there, he was sure. Along with several others he would have been happy to just pretend didn’t exist. The things he managed to get his stupid ass in. They were in a group already but the sole outlier made him smile. 

“Buddy!” he called loudly. 

The look of relief on Finn’s face said everything. His best friend was jogging over. “You’re here! I thought I’d have to suffer through this alone,” Finn whispered as they hugged. 

“I don’t even know you were coming to this,” he grinned once he’d pulled away. “Did the whole family come for the wedding?” 

“Yep, but somehow I’m the only one who had to join up with this disaster,” he said pointing back to the group. “I hate being the younger one.”

“I’m the one marrying into the disaster,” he replied with an eye roll. 

“Yeah, don’t think we aren’t talking about that shit tonight Poe,” he grinned. 

Well he had a few seconds of thinking things would be better tonight. 

 

*****

 

They managed to avoid the group most of the night, other than when they were all trapped in the same limo. And he managed to waylay Finn with ‘things I will hurt you for if you do them at my bachelor party’. Mostly anyways. Finn had already chewed him out by phone for his little disappearing act months ago but doing it in person seemed to be more fun if the constant digs were anything to go by. Or it could have been the booze. Probably both. At least they were at their final destination. Finn was practically bouncing out of his seat, dying to meet the woman who had ‘tamed Poe Dameron’. 

“You make it sound like I’m some fucking asshole playboy,” he complained. Seriously, he hadn’t been that bad. 

Finn reclined back in the seat, smug look on his face. “No one thought you’d ever marry, you’re like a serial dater,” he gloated. “I’m dying to meet her. She can’t be anything like Jade, her I’ve met. You in an arranged marriage and not even fighting it? She’s gotta be terrifying! You’ve been together for months, that’s like a record for you!”

He took a sip of his drink, he was entirely too sober for this. “She’s not terrifying. Well most of the time. And thanks for mentioning that there were two Skywalker princesses, by the way, I didn’t have a fucking clue about that. Rey’s just not the usual perfect, well mannered, dull as hell royal I usually have to be around. If it had gone through the way they had planned it, I would have taken off. Jade’s ... well I don’t really know her but she’s kinda got that boring and stuffy thing going on. If they didn’t look so much alike, I’d never have guessed they were related.”

Finn looked completely blank. “What?” he asked after his best man continued staring. 

The blank look morphed into a grin. “Holy shit! You like her!”

“I like her?” he scoffed. “Of course I fucking like her, I agreed to marry her!”

The grin became a full on belly laugh. “You ... actually ... like ... her!” he managed between gasps. 

“Are you drunk or just 12?” he huffed. 

Finn wiped his eyes, finally managing to get himself together. “You are so damn clueless,” he chuckled. “Your dad must be naming buildings after her already.”

He rolled his eyes. “He’s too busy trying to name his brood of future grandkids. And what am I clueless about exactly?”

Finn just shook his head. “If you’re that deep in denial, I’m keeping my mouth shut,” he replied as he drained his beer. “I’ll get next round.”

He nodded absently. Denial? What the hell would he be in denial about? 

Finn had disappeared longer than needed, probably annoyed that he kept checking his phone. He wasn’t exactly sure how missing his fiancée was annoying. He ignored the nagging thought of how his father had acted all week. Okay, so maybe he was being a little annoying. Just a tiny amount though. She hadn’t answered his last text yet and it was getting late. Someone had already passed out on a nearby couch, the rest of the guys were getting louder by the minute. 

He closed his eyes as he sunk himself further into the plush leather seat. The only upside of the night so far was they hadn’t cheaped out on the booze and bars. VIP access did have it perks. No lines and no being annoyed, it was good. He felt the cool glass as it hit his hand. “Thanks man,” he said to his friend. 

The chair next to him squeaked. “I need all the help I can get tonight,” Finn replied. “You definitely don’t want to hear what those assholes are talking about. I can’t believe you’re going to be related to that guy.”

He snorted. “How much longer do we have to suffer through this?” he whined. 

Finn checked his phone with a groan. “Like another hour!”

Where the hell were they?

*****

 

Finn was right in the middle of teasing him (again) when he found himself with a lap full of brunette. “I’m finally free from them!” she groaned. 

“So this is Rey,” he laughed as he turned to Finn. 

She pulled away to look at him. “Awww, did you make a friend?” she teased. “You better be very drunk right now, I’ve met the groomsmen and they’re all assholes. Not the kind of people you usually make friends with.”

“I like her,” Finn chimed in. “Is there another Skywalker kicking around? Triplet maybe? There might be something to this arranged marriage deal after all.”

Rey turned to look at the new voice, checking Finn over curiously. “I was worried for a sec but I don’t recognize you,” she said after her appraisal. “I wouldn’t put it past Ben’s friends to not only be jerks but be that stupid and not get that I’d just insulted them.”

“Well I’m best friends with this guy,” Finn replied, pointing at him, “so probably a little stupid. Not much of an asshole though.”

“Yeah, I call bullshit on that one,” he laughed. “You’ve been a giant asshole all night Finn.”

“So this is the best man,” Rey said with a smile. “What would it take for you to tell me all of Poe’s dirty little secrets? Kes is full of embarrassing stories but I need better blackmail material.”

Finn looked at both of them. “For you, free. He needs someone who’s going to keep him in line and I get the feeling you’d be real good at that,” he grinned. 

He pulled Rey closer for a quick kiss. “I’ll get you a drink, I guess,” he said as he moved to rise from their seat. Rey rose with minimal complaint, Finn was definitely going to spill everything to her. Traitor. It’s not like he and Rey could sneak off, after the engagement party, they’d had to promise to never engage in public sex again. Especially on foreign soil. So instead he was stuck having his best friend and fiancée hit it off like they were long lost friends. He wasn’t sure if he should be thrilled or pissed but they seemed more than happy to keep their chat going. He walked to the bar, avoiding eye contact with the rest of the group. He thought he’d made it safely but getting his way didn’t seem to be in the cards this week. 

“Poe Dameron,” she stated, voice completely lacking any inflection. 

“Jade soon to be Solo,” he replied. 

She frowned at him. “Well from what I can tell from how Rey talks about you, I’m guessing that’s congratulations,” she said. “I really didn’t want to marry you, I’m guessing my gut instinct was right, we would have been terrible together.”

“You do remember how I met your sister, right?” he answered. “The whole climbing out a window, being perfectly happy giving up my birthright to not marry you thing. I wasn’t exactly jumping for joy at the idea either. And that was before I knew about the secret boyfriend.”

“I’m doing this all wrong,” she moaned.

“Well seeing as this is the longest conversation we’ve ever had, I’m not sure where you’re trying to go with this,” he chuckled. 

“Point. I’m getting married tomorrow,” she giggled, “So I’m a wreck. But what I was trying to say was thanks for not wanting to marry me, we definitely would have been that horrible couple no one wants to invite to parties because everyone knows they hate each other.”

“Ummmm, thanks? I think,” he replied.

“Me and Rey have always had completely different taste in guys, that’s one thing we’ve never fought about,” she said in explanation. “I totally expected her to be thrilled this week, she’d done nothing but complain since she was supposed to marry Ben. I figured she’d be happy to be away from you, like who wants a second arranged marriage? Instead she’s been all bitchy because she actually missed you or something. That kind of sealed the deal, we would have a train wreck. Like she actually must like you or something.”

“And I’m pretty sure you need to be cut off,” he laughed. “How about you get some water and sit down?”

“Yep, you’re the dad guy, so not my type,” she mumbled as she walked away. 

He shook his head and headed back with the drink, Rey was definitely the better Skywalker twin. For him at least. He returned to their seats, sitting down so Rey could hop back on his lap. “I think your sister is tanked,” he said once they were both settled. “She said we would never had worked because I’m the dad friend.”

Finn just laughed. “I thought you’d never really talked to her. She managed to figure that out in a two minute conversation?”

“I’m not the dad friend!” he exclaimed. 

“How did we meet Poe?” he questioned. 

He looked up at Rey for help. “Don’t ask me, I have no clue what the two of you are talking about.”

“The mom or dad friend is the person who takes care of the group,” Finn explained. “Poe used to date my brother. They broke up when Poe spent more time keeping me amused because I didn’t have any friends my age around because it was summer. He didn’t like seeing me all sad so he decided he needed to cheer me up. So here we are years later still friends but my brother is still pissed at him for not even trying to work things out. And it’s not like I’m the only one, does she know how B.B. ended up as your valet?”

“Fuck off,” he grumbled. 

“The biggest part of your job is training the baby pilots,” he laughed. “You totally take care of everyone! You’re the dad friend, accept it already.”

Rey sat up straighter. “You do take care of everyone!” she accused. “You did it to me too! No wonder you took me along with you! Wait, is that why Kes is always on our asses about kids?”

He groaned. “Possibly?”

“Definitely!” Finn laughed. “You’re totally that guy who would have like six kids.”

“Veto!” Rey shouted. “That’s not happening!”

That at least made him laugh. “Let’s get through our own damn wedding first before we even think of how many kids we’ll have. But seriously, you should check on Jade.”

Finn snorted. “Dad friend.”

 

*****

 

He had no idea how the hell the wedding was going to happen tomorrow. Well technically today, now. The entire wedding party except for Rey was a mess. This is why you have the bachelor party days before the wedding not the night before, common fucking sense. Well at least it would be funny. Everyone seemed to be staying somewhere in the palace, both limos would be dropping everyone off at the same place. The staff was going to in for a rude awakening. Literally. And possibly everyone else who was there for the wedding, the ones who were still conscious weren’t doing so well with their indoor voices. 

The three of them were still functional, there was no way he was risking letting his guard down around these people, easily getting out of the cars first. Someone, probably one of the drivers must have called ahead, there were dozens of people waiting at the doors to escort everyone to their rooms. They waved them off, the three of them really were fine. They had to split up almost immediately, Finn was staying in the guest quarters. They said a quick goodbye, they’d see Finn soon enough. He beamed the second they entered the family wing, they were finally fucking alone. At least for a couple of minutes. He found himself pushed up against a wall, Rey’s mouth covering his. He moved his arms around her waist, locking them together. Did this technically count as public? Rey certainly didn’t think so. She’d moved to his jaw, they were going to have to move this to their room real soon. 

The sound of someone clearing their throat pulled them apart. “You see what I have to put up with?” Kes sighed. 

“That’s my daughter!” Luke whined. “I don’t need details! Or the visual!”

“No that’s exactly why you do need details!” Kes replied. “If anyone’s going to understand my pain, it’s the other person’s parent. I’m the one who has to live with them! It’s all the damn time with them!”

This was definitely looking like it would go on for a while, was everyone drunk but them? Weddings were supposed to be a good thing but you’d never know it from the way everyone was acting. He grabbed Rey’s hand, pulling her down the hall while they were distracted. She looked a little unnerved by the whole thing. “We aren’t that bad,” he reassured her once their door was shut. 

“Oh, I’m used to Kes by now,” she replied offhand. “I’m more disturbed by my aunt giving me a thumbs up.”

“And Leia is officially my favourite,” he grinned as he threw off his jacket. “Your aunt is kind of awesome.”

“I thought I was your favourite?” 

“Hmmm not so sure anymore, you did hang up on me earlier. And it looked like you were trying to steal my best man,” he joked. “But I do have it on good authority that you missed me so I can possibly forgive you.”

“And you’re not getting laid anymore, I’m mad at you now,” she laughed. “Good authority? My drunk sister can’t be trusted.”

“I never said it was your sister,” he replied as he started unbuttoning his shirt. “And it’s almost three in the morning, I kinda figured that one out already.”

“I have to get up in four hours,” she groaned, tossing her bag onto a chair. “I might as well just stay up at this point.”

“I could be persuaded to help you with that,” he suggested. “You know, if your done pretending to be mad at me.”

She stepped closer to him, he could tell she was thinking about it. The next thing he knew, she was shoving him onto the bed. He was perfectly happy to let her run the show tonight if that’s what she wanted. He sat himself further back on the bed, waiting for her to make a move. Rey kicked off the heels she was wearing, before walking forward to finish unbuttoning his shirt. He threw it off, holding back the moan as she kneeled in front of him. 

She fumbled as she undid his pants, certain it wasn’t an accident. She really didn’t need to handle his dick that much to undo his zipper. She was still fully dressed as she stood over his naked body. His cock was rock solid, he hadn’t really been able to appreciate how tight the dress she was wearing was, she’d been sitting down most of the time he’d been with her. She stepped away from the bed, finally going for the zipper on the side, sliding it down a lot slower than was necessary (in his opinion, anyways). Rey pushed it down, hips shimmying as she finally pushed it completely off. He did moan this time, she’d skipped the bra and the underwear were pretty much nonexistent. Not that he had a lot of time to check them out, they were off after a quick smirk. 

Rey settled herself back in his lap, straddling him this time. “So how exactly would you help me Commander Dameron?” she teased as she nuzzled his neck. 

He pulled her as close as possible, trapping his dick between them. “I hear exercise is a good way to keep someone up.”

She hummed before moving back slightly to slide down on him slowly. Fuck, she was soaked. Rey slid her arms back so she could place her hands on his knees and grind down on him. “So who’s your favourite now?” she breathed. 

“You. Definitely you.”

She twisted her hips in a slow circle before leaning towards him. He lowered himself to the bed, pulling her forward with him. Rey shifted slightly, moving her hands to either side of his neck, never stopping the tight circling. He lifted his head up, her breasts hanging right above his mouth. He scraped her nipple gently with his teeth, soothing it with his tongue when she moaned. She just pumped herself on his cock harder. 

It had only been a week but he’d almost forgotten how intense she could be she was this focused. Rey lay down completely, nibbling on his neck, her hips going faster. He pulled her back to his lips, hands slipping down her back to cup her ass so he could get the leverage to thrust up into her. They were both getting close, her walls clenching at him already. She gave one final hard twist, burying her face into his shoulder as she came, the tight squeeze of her body making him arch his back as he came, panting harshly. She pushed herself up slightly and stood on shaky legs only to collapse beside him. 

“Still want to stay up,” he asked, looking at the clock beside the bed. “You’ve still got a few hours to go.”

“Mmmm, suddenly very awake for some reason,” she replied with a smile. 

He rolled into his side. “Well since someone skipped the foreplay and I’m going to need a few minutes, we could always do that.”

Rey just hummed in reply. 

“I guess the important question now is hands or tongue,” he smirked. 

“Well you just said I’ve got hours, there’s time for both,” Rey said she rolled herself closer. 

“Fuck, I missed you,” he whispered before kissing her again. 

 

*****

 

He must have fallen asleep at some point, it was early afternoon according to his phone. Rey was nowhere in sight, she must have slipped out to get ready hours ago. He had dozens of texts, but it was time to get himself ready. A quick shower later, he went off in search of someone he knew. And liked. He didn’t even want to think of how many exes he would run into at this wedding. He found his dad with Finn and Lando sitting down for lunch. At least L.J. was nowhere in sight, he hadn’t known Finn’s brother was still annoyed with him after their short lived relationship. “Well if isn’t the other groom to be,” Lando called out loudly. “You just missed your almost brother.”

He sat down quickly, trying to avoid the stares. “Thanks for that,” he snarked. 

“You just wake up?” Finn teased. “We got here at the same time last night. What kept you up, I wonder?”

“Nooo,” Kes interrupted. “I don’t need to hear anymore. Just wait until you come to Yavin for their wedding, you’ll be sick of them in no time.”

“I’m still a little confused how this happened. Luke pretty much kept that girl with him all the time. And I thought she was supposed to marry ...” Lando paused, looking around the crowded room. “Well, someone else. How did you two even meet?”

Finn burst out laughing while his father groaned. “I’m pretty sure dad has classified that as a state secret,” he replied. “Let’s just say it happened and we are all marrying the right person now.”

“Poe Dameron actually settling down, I never thought I’d see the day,” Lando said with a shake of his head. 

Today was really going to fucking suck. 

 

*****

 

Well that’s three exes and counting, and even more dirty looks. Maybe they could skip out of the reception. Who was he kidding, both of their father’s would be watching them. At least Kes did a fantastic angry glare, no one was bothering them as they waited for the ceremony to start. It hadn’t really hit him but in a couple of months it would be him getting married. Hundreds of people, dignitaries from other countries, friends and their families would be there. He might actually have to pay attention today. Ben was already up there, waiting for it to start. He looked ready to puke but that could have been the hangover. The music finally started, everyone rising. 

He was supposed to be watching for the bride but it was definitely the maid of honour he kept his eye on. Rey looked tired, he couldn’t even remember what time he’d crashed let alone if she had at all but he could tell she was happy for her sister. Or maybe it was because she was definitely never going to have to marry Ben. Kes elbowed him gently, yeah, it had to obvious he wasn’t paying attention. He refocused on the couple at the altar, with the veil on, all you could really see were her basic features and a big smile. It was entirely too easy to picture that being Rey not Jade. Fuck, they were getting married. Like actually going to be together and probably have kids and rule two countries on top of that. And that didn’t freak him out. At all. 

It hit him so suddenly, he actually jolted. “What’s wrong?” his dad whispered. 

“I love Rey,” he replied in amazement. 

Kes shook his head. “I love you son, but you’re a moron if you just figured that out.”


End file.
